Hoy es el día
by LittleSami
Summary: Cuando él se dio cuenta de sus sentimientos, ya era demasiado tarde.


**Disclaimer: Los personajes que aparecen en la historia son parte de Bleach y propiedad de Tite Kubo**

* * *

><p>Desperté por el ruido de la alarma de mi celular, al principio era un día normal como cualquiera hasta que leí el mensaje que tenía la alarma "Hoy es el día"… Al leer eso quise cambiar la realidad, quería regresar a dormir, hundirme en las sabanas y jamás despertar o aún mejor, quería despertar y darme cuenta de que todo fue una pesadilla mientras veía a la mujer que amaba durmiendo a mi lado. Pero no, mi realidad era otra, mi realidad era estar rodeado de 4 paredes blancas en un departamento donde solo vivía yo.<p>

Muchas cosas habían pasado desde la graduación del Colegio Karakura, entré a la universidad a estudiar medicina, iba a extrañar mis años de estudiante de preparatoria pero me consolaba el ya no ver a la mujer que amaba ser feliz con otro, al graduarnos, ellos ya llevaban un año de relación y aunque ya me había resignado a ver a ese otro en la misma carrera y clase ya que era casi inevitable que él también estudiara medicina, el solo verlo era mi recordatorio de lo estúpido que fui y del como perdí a la mujer que amaba por culpa de esa misma estupidez pero con lo que no contaba era verlo con su novia; Orihime había decidió también estudiar medicina y durante 6 largos años los vi juntos en todo momento, fueron 6 años donde sentí que moría poco a poco y hoy lo que are será prácticamente terminar con lo que me queda de vida.

Fui realmente estúpido, cuando me dijo que se casaba y me pregunto si podía ser yo quien la entregara sin dudarlo dije que sí; ella emocionada me abrazo y me dio las gracias, en ese momento quería que se detuviera el tiempo y quedar así para siempre pero solo fue un abrazo de unos dos segundos.

Tomé un baño y después de un rato fui a desayunar a casa de mi padre, ahí estaba el traje que usaría y de ahí saldría para ir a la iglesia.

— Hijo…

— ¿Qué pasa?

— ¿Estás seguro que quieres ir a la boda?

— Es indispensable que vaya, soy quien entrega a la novia

— Es solo que…

— Papá… descuida, estaré bien, si no pudiera manejarlo no habría aceptado

— De acuerdo, tu traje esta en tu habitación

— Gracias

.

.

.

"Si no pudiera manejarlo, no habría aceptado"… Una gran mentira, no podía decir que no, no podía decirle "no" a ella y mucho menos viéndola tan feliz y emocionada, me recosté un par de horas en la que era mi cama mirando fijamente el traje que debía ponerme pero sentí que solo pasaron segundos hasta que tuve que empezar a cambiarme.

Tomé el traje negro y comencé a ponérmelo, la corbata de moño fue difícil de anudar pera ya solo quedaba arreglar un poco mi cabello y en pocos minutos estaba listo, listo para ir con Orihime al día más feliz de su vida pero el día más triste de la mía.

.

.

.

Y aquí estoy, en la entrada de la iglesia, están todas las personas felices esperando que dé comienzo a la ceremonia mientras yo me siento a punto de morir, el novio ya está dentro, solo falta que llegue la novia.

Estaba mirando a la nada cuando escuché murmuros y vi a las personas voltear hacia un mismo lugar así que también voltee pero no estaba preparado para lo que vi, jamás lo habría estado. Orihime siempre ha sido hermosa pero en ese vestido blanco era una princesa, no, una diosa, mi corazón empezó a latir como loco, por un momento creí que me desmayaría ahí mismo, me sentía el hombre más infeliz del mundo al saber que la persona con la que uniría su vida para toda la eternidad, no era yo pero también me sentía bendecido por poder verla así de bella pero sobre todo feliz… Saber que era feliz era lo que aún me mantenía cuerdo, su felicidad siempre me iba a importar más que la mía, mientras ella fuera feliz no importaba nada más, ni siquiera cuan infeliz fuera yo.

— Gracias por esto, de no ser tú quien me entregue no se quien más podría haber sido

— No tienes que dar las gracias, por cierto, te ves hermosa — le di una sonrisa, mi pobre corazón ya no sabía cómo reaccionar, por un lado me sentía a punto de morir por mí pero por otro lado se sentía feliz por ella

— ¿En verdad crees eso? Tenía miedo de que no fuera así

— Que no te quede duda, no hay ni habrá novia más bella que tú — Y estaba totalmente seguro de mis palabras, solo por verla así de hermosa no me arrepentía de estar ahí

— Muchas gracias, es hora de comenzar

Comenzó la música nupcial, comencé a caminar con Orihime hacia el altar para que se la entregara a su novio, y así comenzaran su vida como marido y mujer… muchísimos pensamientos pasaron por mi mente, desde arruinar la boda hasta el de robarme a la novia y llevármela lejos de ahí pero sé que ninguno de mis locos pensamientos la haría feliz a ella, deseaba que el pasillo en el que caminaba con Orihime fuera infinito pero no, ya estábamos frente al novio.

— Cuídala Ishida y no la lastimes porque te las veras conmigo

— No necesitas decirlo Kurosaki, no hay alguien que la ame más que yo — quise decirle que no estaba seguro de eso pero decidí guardarme mis palabras, él solo me dio la espalda y fue al altar a hacer su esposa a la mujer que ambos amábamos

.

.

.

El "acepto" que salió de los labios de Orihime hacía eco en mi cabeza y seguiría así por más tiempo, era definitivo, había perdido para siempre a la única mujer que había amado y nada me ayudaría a recuperarme de eso, lo único que podía hacer era lo mismo que he hecho durante estos 10 años, aceptar que perdí mi oportunidad, o mejor dicho, que nunca la tome y cuando quise hacerlo ya era demasiado tarde, otro la había tomado y aprovechado como yo no hice.

En cuanto la ceremonia terminó fui a felicitar a los ahora esposos y me fui caminando a casa, nunca tuve intención de ir a la fiesta, sabía que era importante mi presencia para ella porque soy su amigo…. "amigo", esa palabra me da punzadas en el pecho, pero esto era todo lo que podía soportar ver por hoy.

Mientras camino pienso en que are en cuanto llegue, puedo decir con toda seguridad que esta noche me emborrachare hasta quedar inconsciente para ahogar este dolor, esta noche , solo por esta noche, necesito ahogar mi realidad, realidad que yo escogí por estúpido, por no darme cuenta de lo que sentía a tiempo, solo por hoy me dejare llorar mi estupidez, mañana volveré a mi rutina de siempre, a volver a vivir con este dolor en el corazón sin quejarme ya que es consecuencia de mis propias decisiones y a decirle a todos que pedí mi traslado a un hospital en Estados Unidos y que en unos días partiré.

* * *

><p>Hola, este OneShot lo escribí en menos de tres horas, se me ocurrió una vaga idea de cómo poder terminar un fic que está en proceso (Si lo están siguiendo quiero que sepan que pronto actualizare y explicare porque mi demora) y escribí algo para no olvidar la idea pero mientras más escribía más dudaba si ponerlo como final y termine decidiéndome a ponerlo como OneShot e inmediatamente lo subí aquí*-* me gustaría saber que les pareció así que seré muy feliz si me dejan un Review, perdón para los que les gusta el IchiHime, a mí también me gusta pero Ichigo necesita prestar más atención a su alrededor. Un saludo. c:<p> 


End file.
